Picture Perfect Memories
by Vidka
Summary: Photography was a hobby for them... But it was the only excuse they had to see eachother. Rimahiko


I disclaim all copyrighted material.

_Picture perfect memories…_

_ Will they last forever?_

* * *

It started with just a school project. They were assigned to take pictures of everything they might see in a magazine, or a nature website, or a women's catolog. Rima and Nagihiko both had earned A+'s, and both had been very grateful for it. Even more grateful, they loved that they were even _assigned_ this project, or else they would have no excuse to see eachother.

Rima had a good feeling about today. Everytime the weather is nice, she can't help but to smile. But it saddens her that she must contain herself everytime she is tempted to do so. _Others cannot see my smile_, she told herself.

She wanted to see Nagihiko today. They often meet when the weather is beautiful, outstandingly beautiful, which is probably why Rima has good feelings about days with nice weather. In all her fourteen years of life, she had never thought that she'd ever become so smitten with a boy so _smug_ with himself. He wasn't anything like that Prince Charmings in those story books she'd read when she was younger.

However, he had his own charm that was indescribable. He had a mystery attached to him, and it never failed to catch Rima's attention everytime they see eachother at school, outside of school, or on their _photography dates._

"I think I'm ready for love," Rima announced to herself today. "I want to tell him today."

She quickly dialed Nagihiko's phone number. She knew it by heart, it was like they were programmed in her fingers. Hearing his voice everyday, that's what she wants everyday.

"Nagi, can we meet today?", she asked a bit quietly. A small finger curled around in her long, golden cascades. _My hair is yellow-colored. His hair is purple. They're a match on the color wheel_, she thought in excitement. Nagihiko was hesitant with his reply.

"But," he began, overwhelmed that it had been Rima who had asked _him_ this time. He liked the change, but wondered what brought it on. Quickly, Nagi shook off the feeling and continued, "isn't Rima busy today? She is such a popular busy-bee~ She never has enough time to go to all the dates she accepted."

It was a lie, everytime she said she had a date. "You should be lucky I even go with you at all sometimes. My presence is golden", she would say everytime Nagi complained about her having so many dates. Truthfully, the alone time with him was intoxicatingly awkward at times…

"You don't like that I'm inviting you to hang out with me?", she slighty whined.

"I never said I didn't, it's just that—ugh, okay. I'll meet you at 12? Can we have lunch together?"

Rima's heart felt like it was on a sugar high. He invited her to have lunch with him… according to teen magazines, this was huge progress.

"I'll be there." She then hung up the phone, letting out a little squeal of excitement. But she shouldn't be wasting her time. It was 10, and she needed all the time she had to pick the perfect outfit for the evening with Nagihiko.

* * *

Rima took a taxi to Nagihiko's house. She quickly refused her mom's kind offer to drive her to his house. She couldn't risk it. After what had happened last time, she decided it could not happen again.

Standing at the front gate of the Fujisaki mansion, Rima hesitated to take any further steps. She was nervous with excitement. Mustering all the courage she had, she straightened her sky blue dress, fondled with her curly blonde locks, tightened the grip on her purse strap, and carried on to see Nagihiko.

She was still shaking a little bit, she didn't know why. She swore, her hands were sweating!

But it'll be worth it, just the glimpse of Nagihiko's friendly face.

"Rima!", Nagihiko cried, sitting on his front porch, "I was just waiting for you! Could you wait a little bit while I get my camera?"

And then he smiled.

Oh, why did he have to smile?

When Nagihiko turned his back to run inside his gigantic house, Rima used that opprotunity to hyperventilate over how dazzling he had looked.

In about two minutes, Nagihiko was bike riding with Rima behind him (Kukai had told him it was a romantic thing to do; he'd done the same with Utau) to their destination, a small, cozy restruant by what used to be their elementary school. It was a perfect place to sit down and have a meal that will only fill you up halfway. The restruant was right next to a river, so the view was fantastic as well.

"Rima, what'll you have?", he asked her after deciding what he would eat himself.

"I don't know, I have never eaten here before," Rima clearly stated. "And I already had some food before I came… I forgot my wallet at home anyway, so don't bother--,"

"Rima," Nagihiko interrupted, gently stroking her hand with his thumb, "I'll pay for it. And how about we share a parfait? You love them, right?" She nodded.

Again, Nagihiko smiled that insanely charming smile, and Rima couldn't help but swoon once he wasn't looking.

*

The two teenagers were on the bike again, Nagi doing the pedal-work, and Rima admiring the beautiful spring scenery. She loved it when the flowers came out.

"Nagi?", Rima called, "Where are we going?"

"Oh," replied Nagi barely above a whisper, "I, um, I rented a canoe for today. I hope that's alright."

"Sure, sure." Rima lied. The girl did not have a kin for boats.

The trip had been one straight ride done a road. Finally, Nagihiko made one left turn, and stopped the bike, smiled at Rima, and helped her off the bike. The blonde girl gasped. The scene before her was like a scene from a movie. When she had gone to Louisiana with her father on a long business trip so many years ago, she had seen something almost as beautiful as this. Everything about how the sunlight became orange, about how the water was so clean, about how it was like a meadow was growing around the phosporic lake enchanted her. She was so amazed, a dramatic moment happened in which the sun to the left of her twinkled! (But actually, Nagihiko just wanted a picture of her smile. Rima looked at him bewildered, but he just whistled "Sakura Kiss" suspiciously.)

"Well," Rima began, snapping a picture of Nagi whistling, "it's a wonderful thing I got a new roll of film yesterday."

"I got a new roll, too." With that, he held her hand and walked with her about a ten yards distance to the canoe. He rolled up his jeans and the sleeves of his green, long-sleeved shirt and followed Rima in.

"Nagihiko!", Rima began, "I've never been to a more beautiful place than this before!"

"Really? For me, there's only one thing more beautiful than this…" Rima glared at Nagi, wide-eyed. _He's in love_, she thought. _What kind of friend would I be if I confessed to a boy who was already in love? _"Truthfully, Rima, I'd already been here before, so I don't have any business here."

Those words, somehow, made Rima's heart shred to tears. Who had he gone here with before? "What did you do here last time?", she asked, trying not to sound forceful.

"Fishing trip with my dad." _What a relief._

For about an hour, Rima took dozens of pictures, while Nagi just stared at his digital camera. Finally, there was only enough film to take one more picture.

"Nagi, smile for me."

The process took only five seconds. Nagihiko turned his head, smiled at Rima, and now Rima had no more film.

"That was fast", she said. She finally noticed that Nagi was paying more attention in his camera than in Rima. "What _are_ you looking at?"

She forcefully grabbed the camera out of his hand, and was surprised at what she saw. How could she have not noticed! Nagihiko was taking pictures of her during this whole trip!

"Nagi? Explain to me why you have fifty pictures of me."

"…" Silence.

"Nagihiko Fujisaki."

He sighed, "You smile when you take those pictures."

"I do indeed."

"I wish you knew…" his statement trailed off into another silence.

"Nagiiko Fuji--,"

"I said I wish you knew," he gulped, "how much your smile means to me."

Both of them blushed deeply, both suddenly becoming more interested in their fingers.

"W-w-why is that, Nagi?" Rima shyly asked, still twindling her fingers around eachother.

"It's because—Hey, where's my camera?"

Rima felt so guilty… She had dropped it in the water! _How clumsy of me_, she thought. _Nagihiko will hate me forever…_

"Nagihiko, I'm so--,"

"Rima, it's okay."

She sensed he was lying. "I just ruined your camera… All your memories…"

"Rima," he began, holding her face in his hands, "all the memories I need are in my heart. Don't cry… Rima-chan. Do you see that flower? It's just like you… Rima-koi…"

She could not believe her ears… Nagi had just confessed to her in a way, right?

"I'm guessing you love me," she said, feeling his hand against her cheek, "just like the way I love you…"

For both Rima and Nagihiko, today was a new, picture perfect memory that will forever remain in their hearts.

* * *

**Oh man, I suck 8D**

**Reviews are nice :)**


End file.
